This invention relates to a novel class of farnesene derivatives, method of manufacture therefor and new gastric mucosal stabilizing compositions. More particularly, this invention concerns farnesyl farnesyl carboxylate, N-farnesyl farnesyl carboxamide and N-farnesyl farnesyl carbamate, the methods of manufacturing the same, the use thereof gastric mucosal stabilizing agents and pharmaceutical compositions containing the new compounds.
We have been engaged in the investigation of the active component of the essential oil of Camommilla for a long time. One of our results has been open to public as U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,529.
It is well known that the main active component of the essential oil of Camomilla is guaiazulene, but a cyclic sesquiterpene, farnesene (I), has been considered to be an active component during the investigation of the essential oil of Camomilla, ##STR1## and also has been reported to possess sedative or depressive activities (Ann. Pharm. France, 33, 229 ('75)).
As a result of our studies, we have found that some new compounds obtained by coupling two farnesene groups in the form of ester, amide or carbamate, are unexpectedly less toxic and moreover, have much more excellent mucosal stabilizing, repairing and anti-inflammative activities than farnesene itself.